


Sweetheart's Wrap

by Val_Creative



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Canon Era, Drama & Romance, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Introspection, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, No Smut, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Kara dreams about a glittering, golden ballroom and Mon-El. And Lena.





	Sweetheart's Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> So I got myself involved in something on the Shipper Nation Amino called " **The NOTP Challenge** " and I love it. I love it because what ended up happening was you told the person hosting the challenge what your NOTP was and they gave you a scenario to write or draw about. It's such a fandom-positive idea! I adore it! I'm tired of crappy ship wars and people being so negative all of the time. It's time for a challenge! AND BOY WAS IT A CHALLENGE FOR ME. KARAMEL IS DEFINITELY A NOTP but honestly I had a good time and I sprinkled in some Supercorp so I'm good. I was told by user Shipper Queen to "write my NOTP ballroom dancing" and so here it is! I hope anyone reading this likes it and any comments/thoughts are totally appreciated! Thanks!

 

*

Kara feels a dreamy, lightheaded sensation, and then it is like she is falling.

Slow, so _slowly_ … softly…

Right onto her tiptoes, Kara's arms held high above her head gracefully. A full, cloud-puffy dress encases all around her body, stitched with tulle and cream-white velvet. It hangs off her small and muscular shoulders glowing rosy under the tiers of huge, golden chandeliers illuminating the ballroom.

Pale blue lights stream through the windows draped in ornate, gossamer-thread curtains.

She _shimmers_ iridescent in every movement, circling on her bare feet, and then Kara yelps quietly when her waist becomes lightly grasped.

Mon-El shushes her gently, his voice rich and booming with laughter when he circles with her, lifting one of Kara's arms while tangling his arm to her middle. His brown hair appears slicked-back with copious amounts of gel. He's fitted in a white, open-throat shirt and white trousers.

"I never taught you to ballroom dance… …"

Kara's observation goes unnoticed. She spins, _quicker_ , gasping out loud.

Another woman steps into rhythm, catching Kara's left hand and drawing her closer, palm over Kara's abdomen.

" _Lena?_ " she says breathlessly, trying to keep her eyes on her. Lena spins her twice in place, giving Kara a muted but lovely smile. There's a hollow back ballgown on her, layered in chiffon consisting of a fuchsia and gold filigree to the orange. Most of the top is a nude-colored mesh, accented in heather, lace flowers and sparkling appliques. Kara's eyes stray curiously to the deep, plunging V-neck.

Another wide, full spin and Mon-El faces her this time, his brown eyes crinkling. The orchestrated music grows fainter beneath the pounding of Kara's heartbeat riding in her ears.

"Tell me what is going on…"

"You should know, Kara," he says, calm as a moonlit sea. "It's your dream."

_Dream… …?_

The ballroom glows bright, brighter and hotter. Kara groans out, shutting her eyes. "We need to stop…" she insists, brows furrowing as Mon-El only stares at her bemused, waltzing them together.

"Do we?"

He vanishes out of sight, turning for Lena to replace him, her ring-glittering hands clutching onto Kara. "We are only following your lead, Kara," Lena drawls, patiently, _consolingly_ as she presses the backs of her fingers to Kara's cheek, soothing over her flushed-pink skin.

Mon-El reappears, touching over Kara's opposite cheek and holding her against his front.

"I'm sorry… I can't do this…"

Tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. Kara gazes up at him, forlorn, as he hesitates, then nods.

"I know," Mon-El whispers, running his thumb over her jaw. "It ended a long time ago, didn't it?"

His lips graze Kara's forehead as he bends over, cupping the sides of Kara's head. She feels Lena pressing into her back, cradling up their hands, lacing Kara's fingers heedfully through hers. Another gasp, sob-shuddery and low, echoes through Kara. Her heart feels lost, _alone_ —

And she wakes upon the crest of that feeling inside her, heavy as Earth's moon and sea itself.

*

 


End file.
